rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream of Gluttony
Dream of gluttony ''is a RPG maker game created by UminoAoi using RPG Maker VX Ace. Synopsis Sissy is a normal girl, that got lost in the forest. She tries to find her way back home, and so decides to take the one that the mysterious man in the forest had mentioned. She then discovers a town, where people claim to be food. Everything seems to be cute and nice, but something feels odd here... Maybe visiting this town only once isn't enough to learn the truth? Characters *'Sissy': A young woman who finds herself lost in Food Town. In the 1st playthrough, Sissy sees Food Town as an idyllic paradise filled with quirky but kind residents that live there but in the 2nd playthrough she sees the residents for their true unhinged selves with all the murder that entails and is disgusted by them. It's also revealed she's a cook, who always had to struggle due to lazy employees and angry customers. *'Dumpling': A mute boy that communicates through signs he always carries around. For some reason he has an irrational hatred towards Cinnamon. While on the 1st playthrough he's nice and helps to guide Sissy around Food Town, in the 2nd playthrough he won't hesitate to kill her after she outs herself as a human. It's revealed he's in Food Town because he was bullied for being mute. *'Butter': A cheerful girl that looks younger than she actually is. She's always seen together with Bread and adores eating, despite never gaining weight. While on the 1st playthrough she's friendly towards Sissy and admires her for being a cook, in the 2nd playthrough she and Butter lock her in their house after she outs herself as a human, afraid that Sissy will force her to return to civilization. It's revealed she's in Food Town because she had abusive parents that often locked and starved her until Bread saved her. *'Bread': Butter's boyfriend. He is overly solicitous of her, to the point of hurting others to ensure that Butter is happy, as shown in the 2nd playthrough, when he and Butter lock Sissy in their house, afraid that she will force Butter to return to civilization. It's revealed he's actually a normal person, but willingly stays in Food Town for Butter's sake. *'Grape and Strawberry': Two girls that do nothing but sitting in the sun all day drinking water, as they're fruits. It's revealed they're actually hardcore vegans who went through extensive plastic surgery to look like fruits. *'Tomato': A strange young man who always has his head in the clouds and whose head is always dripping blood. In the 2nd playthrough he's more unhinged, prone to hurting himself and will try to kill Sissy as well. It's revealed that he's an extreme masochist that was rejected by others. *'Cinnamon': A very feminine looking man who's always trying to flirt with Cinnamon, much to his disgust. While on the 1st playthrough he's friendly towards Sissy, in the 2nd playthrough he won't hesitate to kill her after she outs herself as a human. It's implied he's in Food Town because he was rejected for being transgender. *'Candy': A bubbly girl that's always ranting about how much she loves sweet things. The 2nd playthrough reveals she actually goes so crazy for candy that she kills and eats all the candy-themed residents in Food Town, but she doesn't think she's doing anything bad. *'Milk': A quiet and levelheaded man that lives by himself. The 2nd playthrough reveals he's a scientist that came to Food Town to study the inhabitant's behavior, and to blend in, adopted a food identity and a high status there. He also explains to Sissy that the Food Town is a city composed of social rejects. *'Chilli''': A deranged girl that lives far away in her district and tries to kill everyone that comes across her lair. Nothing is known about her, but Sissy's reaction upon seeing her will change depending on the ending. Endings Ending 1 After so much time in Food Town, Sissy starts to really believe she's Passion Fruit and comes upon Chilli's lair. She pleads her to give her food, but Chilli instead kills and eats her alive. As Sissy dies, she feels happy and proud upon being eaten. Ending 2 Sissy starts getting more and more frustrated with the inhabitants of Food Town, angry that they get to have a lazy, happy idealistic life while she suffers from living a social life and working. When she encounters Chilli, she snaps and kills her as she cries in rage and frustration. In both endings, Sissi is shown to be fine after her encounter with Chilli and ends up in a camp full of trees. After talking with all the Food Town citizens, she tries to leave and find the train station, only to realize that Kyrie lied to her and that she's trapped in Food Town forever. Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Puzzle Category:Thriller Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2019 Category:Games by UminoAoi